She Will Be Loved
by EmTheMuse
Summary: Hermione and Draco both find themselves at a crossroad, and don't know the path to anything. Will they seek comfort in eachother and find their way there? Or will their friends finally realise that something's wrong and help them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello out there, so this is one of my Dramione stories I've been working on for the past 2 years...**

**It's Dramione inspired throughout the time they're all still at Hogwarts. Throughout each chapter it changes POV between Hermione's and Draco's, it's marked with a line like this:**

* * *

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story! :D **

**-Em**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Hermione walked with a surprising big smile upon her lips through the halls of Hogwarts. It had been a strangely terrific day for a change, due to the fact that it still wasn't ending yet. It was sneaking to the end of September month, and Hermione was already far ahead of all her homework, still it didn't mean she couldn't spend her time at the library some more, studying. She knew that she was getting on Madam Pince's nerves. But through the years Hermione had learned one thing; sometimes it was just natural that all people couldn't be pleased.

She entered the library with a satisfying look upon her face. It wasn't busy, not that it ever was, but today there didn't seem to be any unserious readers. She went further into the library and found her favourite spot free as usual. For once though, she decided not to study, but read one of the books her mother had given her. It was a Muggle teenage romance-drama book, but as a girl Hermione enjoyed it much more than she'd thought. So much that she didn't realise that two much irritating, staring boys had sneaked up on her.

"Hey Hermione". Hermione shot up of her chair. Usually these days when someone snuck up upon you, it wasn't because they wanted to do something _nicely_. Just before she drew her wand, she realised, that it was just Harry and Ron, who'd probably thought she'd seen them coming.

"Hey, easy with the wand there Hermione, it's just us." Harry pulled a smug grin, and Ron looked curiously at her with a raised eyebrow. Hermione gathered herself and sat back down in her chair.

"I know I'm sorry, it's just you never know these days. After the unsuccessful try on killing Dumbledore last year, I can't seem to be more careful no matter where I go." She briefly glanced at the page she'd come to and memorised it till the next time, she could sit and read quietly by herself.

Ron shook his head, "and you still want to be Head Girl? I just don't get it." Hermione glared shortly at him, when Harry began to speak. "Yeah Hermione, wandering the halls at night, isn't that testing faith?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "and that should come from you two? Haven't you spent the last six years fighting worse things than evil shadows?" Her voice turned into a slightly disappointed tone. "Come on guys; don't turn into wusses the second it gets really serious." She packed her book away in her bag and swung it over her shoulder, as she stood up. It wasn't that she didn't love her friends anymore and didn't want to talk to them. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'll be going to get ready for my meeting with the Headmaster and the new Head Boy." She softly, but rudely pushed between her best friends as she headed out of the library. It was just they only talked about Quidditch and how great _they_ were, she felt left out.

With a sharp turn, she went around the corner leading to the corridor where the Gryffindor tower was. But with her luck she bumped rather harshly into someone walking just as fast and unfocussed at her in the opposite direction. She felt herself hit the cold, hard stone floor, and then a body hit her, as the person she'd knocked down fell upon her. She opened her eyes just to regret it fiercely. She was now staring into a pair of cold, grey eyes penetrated with hatred and mildly confusion or shock.

* * *

Draco cursed as he turned the corner and fell over whoever was walking towards him. Just saving the person underneath him for a body crush, he felt his body fall down on a rather soft one with curves. A girl, he thought, how delightful. He opened his eyes just to be met with a pair of shocked brown ones. Instantly he cursed once again as he realized who he'd bumped into. As realization began to flash across her face, when she realized who he was, he felt irritating, probably intentional hurtful, punches on his chest.

"Get off of me," she finally managed to spit at him. He felt the irritating hate poring towards him, and he felt an evil grin appearing on his lips. So she didn't like him crushing her down on the hard floor. But even as much fun it was making her so irritated, he reminded himself he was touching a _Mudblood_, and within seconds he cleared her off.

"What do you think you're doing _Mudblood_?" He sneered as she was picking up her books. How pathetic she was. No wonder she never got a date. A bloody know it all, with big ugly hair. He snorted as she finally stood up with her books in her hands. Just to make a bigger thing out of the scene, he knocked her books out of her hand just before he left. He ignored the fact that the whole hallway had stopped up to look at the incident.

"Get out of my way!" He yelled at some younger students who were looking quite terrified at him. Draco stormed down the stairs that led to the Slytherin house. Somehow the smallest things made him angry. Ever since the murder attempt on Dumbledore people stared at him. Some stared with loathed expressions and others with terrifying ones, like he was going to try and murder them. He stormed down the stairs to the Slytherin dungeons, sneered out the password and entered the Slytherin common room. With a couple of profanities he kicked one of the furniture, trying to let his anger sooth.

"Well good afternoon to you too Draco," Blaise was lounging on one of the sofas. He was looking up at Draco with a raised eyebrow. "What's today's problem?"

Draco sighed and dropped down in another sofa next to Pansy, who hurried over to his side and caressed his arm. Pansy was sweet and pretty, and she was one of the closest people Draco had. He liked her, but not more than a friend. Their relationship was more of an appearance, but he couldn't hurt her.

"It's that bloody Mudblood. I'm walking down the hall minding my own business and then suddenly she just rushes into me and made me fall." Draco sighed again. "Embarrassing… I could feel the staring…"

"Maybe you should keep your eyes open." Draco's eyes flipped open and he looked across of him. Daphne Greengrass was sitting with a book and didn't look up. She didn't talk much. Apparently when she did, it wasn't something useful.

"And maybe you should shut up." He sneered at her. Pansy's caresses stopped. He turned to look at her, and met a pair of slightly mad eyes. "Don't talk to her like that."

With rage Draco shot up of his seat. "I can bloody well talk like I want to! It would just be a whole lot easier if that _Granger_ wasn't around to ruin my life." He began to walk away.

Behind him someone said, "We know how you can't stand Plotter's sidekick. But do you have to talk about it _every_ time she does something bothering?!"

Draco clenched his fists. "Just shut up Blaise." With fierce steps he left the common room and went up the stairs to the bigger hallways of the school. Why he was in such a bad mood was left a mystery. Draco didn't even know why himself.

* * *

Hermione was getting the last thing prepared for her meeting. She was now looking into mirror in the girls' bathroom; soon she wouldn't have to use it though. This afternoon her things would moved to the Head Boy and Girl's dormitories, where she would have her own bathroom. There were privileges for being the Head Girl, not that she bragged. But a smug smile always crept upon her lips when someone mentioned it. Her reflection was showing her that smile, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Turn around" she ordered and her reflection did so. There were no folds or anything to her uniform. Good. Her hair… well her hair always looked like crap. Whenever she didn't straightened it with straighten iron it was one big bushy brown bush. Today it was tightened up in a ponytail, with a few strands hairs hanging lose on her face. It made her look… older somehow. Her reflection gave her thumbs up. It was better than it hanging lose.

She went back to her room, found her notebook and feather and then left. Out in the hallway students were fondling around. Some were running late for class, others were enjoying their free period. Walking towards her was Ginny, Parvati and Lavender. They ran the last distance and greeted Hermione with gossiping smiles.

"What did you hear?" Hermione said with a bit disapproving, curious voice. The girls began to snigger, but finally Ginny stepped forward. "We heard that the Head Boy is a Slytherin!" She looked at Hermione with a sympathetic look, but she couldn't help the laughs she was trying to cough away.

"Oh joy," Hermione sighed. She looked at her roommates and Ginny, they seriously needed a hobby. "See you girls for dinner." She let them pass and began her walk for the Headmaster's office. It wasn't long, and luckily for Hermione, the entrance was now on the seventh floor, just like the Gryffindor Tower. She laughed silently when it occurred to her, that whoever the Head Boy was, he was a Slytherin and he had to walk all the way from the Slytherin Dungeons to the seventh floor.

As she reached the gargoyle, which was guarding the staircase for Dumbledore's office, she spoke out the password, "Sherbet lemon", and it began moving. She stepped onto the staircase and within a minute she was walking into the Headmaster's office.

"Ahh, good evening miss Granger. I see you're right on time, if not a minute or two too early." Dumbledore was humbling sitting in his chair behind his desk, reading what seemed to be a book about modern ministry magic. He looked over his glasses and motioned his eyes to a chair for Hermione to sit on. He looked upon the page; just Hermione had done herself earlier, and put the book aside. "I take it you know who the Head Boy is?"

Hermione shook her head, "no not really at least. I do know he's a Slytherin. Hopefully one of those who actually can contribute with some knowledge," the last word she only meant for her own ears. But of course Dumbledore had heard them, and he looked at her with a smile, that she wasn't sure if she liked. But no time to dwell on that, because the gargoyle creaked, revealing that someone was entering the office. Hermione looked down at her notebook she'd brought and started to write the headline.

"Good evening sir." Hermione's hand froze. "Good evening Mr. Malfoy, please do take a set." Ink spilled on her paper. She could not believe her own ears. She begged she'd heard wrong, but as she lifted her gaze from her spilled ink, she met a pair of expressionless, grey eyes. And she immediately felt how her world was falling apart.

* * *

Draco looked at across the room with a disgusted, disappointed look. Why did _she_ of all people have to be the new Head Girl? There were plenty of other girls in the school who would be good for this assignment. Plenty! He felt a headache sneak into his head, and he tried to massage his temples to get it to disappear, but with no luck. For god's sake! He would have to share a common room with her the rest of the year!

He looked at the flawless face and saw it change from mad and irritated to terrified and angry. Yes, she had just realised the fact as well. He had just hoped he could ignore her for the rest of the year, and now he had to _work_ with her, _live_ just beside her. Was it some kind of punishment for what he'd tried to do last year?

Someone cleared his throat and Draco snapped back to reality. Dumbledore had made his way down from his desk and was now standing partly between Draco and Hermione. "You're probably wondering why I chose you two." He said wisely and Draco snorted while Hermione shot glares in Draco's direction. Bloody filth, he thought. "Well I shall tell you. I think you both suffer from identity loss."

"What?!" Granger shrieked across the room, and Draco covered his ears. Geez that girl had a voice, no wonder he chose her. Everyone would listen as soon as she got mad. "I'm NOT suffering from identity loss. I know perfectly well who I am!" She was frowning, deeply, and she had her arms crossed across her chest. Actually she was pouting. Draco smirked, and a deathly glare was shot towards him. He'd wanted to argue himself, but he knew it was pointless if Dumbledore thought what he thought.

"Yes Miss Granger, indeed you do. But there's a difference between knowing who you appear to be for others, and then who you are to yourself." He lifted his wise gaze from Hermione and put them Draco. "You used to be the one everybody followed and feared. Slytherin's prince I believe I've heard. Everybody respected you, differently perhaps, but nonetheless they respected you." Draco sank a couple of inches in his chair. The old man was right, he'd been the prince of Slytherin and nobody, except the Golden Trio and the teachers of course, went against him. "But now due to the event last year, some has lost that respect, because you've seemed to have lost your path in life. Now we need to restore that path. And in order to do so, we need you to find your identity."

Draco swallowed and fell some inches deeper down in his chair. The man made it sound so easy, but the thought terrified him. He had defiantly felt the way people were feeling more confident around him, knowing that he'd failed being as evil as he'd claimed he was. And it was annoying! Yes, he wanted them to respect him, do as he told them to. He smiled at the thought, and somehow the old man knew he'd accepted this task for good.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore had moved his gaze from Draco once again. "I know, you know, who you are. Or at least who you _think_ you are. Tell me." Granger was biting down her lower lip. She did that a lot, had Draco noticed, or whenever she felt like she didn't have the right answer, anyway. Finally she stopped and opened her mouth to speak. "I'm Hermione Granger, a Muggle-born witch, best friends with Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and the youngest Weasley boy, Ron Weasley, best student in everything except flying, I'm-" Her long speech was interrupted by a loud _STOP._ Both Granger and he looked bewildered at the Headmaster.

"Stop right there. That's your problem. Your best friends for soon seven years are both playing Quidditch, am I right?" Granger nodded. "I seem to have noticed you always used to do everything together, do you play Quidditch?" Granger shook her head slowly. "Do you talk about Quidditch? I hear that the boys talks about it all the time". Unpleased with that observation, Granger shook her head again. Draco was actually started to enjoy this. "Hogwarts best student… except one thing, it didn't matter that much in the start right? Mr. Weasley didn't fly as well, but now…" Dumbledore was looking intense at the denying girl. "You are here to regain perspective of who you were meant to be. Being Head Girl you'll have fulfilled the task of being intelligent enough to gain a position like this."

* * *

Hermione was starring into nothing. She'd probably never been criticized like that by a Professor before. Draco thought. It wasn't like the man was meaning it _mean_, like he would've himself. Draco's smirk grew when everything hit centre inside the know-it-all's brain. Such a fool. It could actually be quite fun this task. He would have a chance to drive the fool insane with him bugging her all the time. Day and night. The smirk turned into an evil grin, and he folded his arms across his chest while leaning back in the chair.

* * *

**Soooooooooooooooooooo what do ya think? Have two more ready for you already :D Rate, Comment & Fave 3**

**-Em**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since the first chapter might not have introduced the story enough, I wanted to give you all the second chapter already now! Enjoy!**

**-Em**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Terrified by everything that had just been told about her, Hermione closed her eyes and suppressed her tears. It wasn't the fact that she was being criticized; no, she was used to that. It was the fact that everything he'd said was true. She was torn. This may be her only chance of restoring herself. She blinked the tear away and cleared her throat to speak, but as she opened her mouth someone else spoke.

"Professor I think we both understand." It was Malfoy. Hermione looked up with a narrowing look. He was up to something. "I would like to know when we will be moved to the Head dormitories." That smirk, she would give anything to wipe it off of him. But truth be told, she would want to know too.

"Ah yes, Mr. Malfoy. It should be as from tomorrow after classes. So I suggest you go back to your houses now to have a nice last night with your friends." Dumbledore went back to his desk. "I'm not saying you won't have time for them anymore. But it won't be much." As if they already had left he went back to reading his book, and Hermione stood up to walk out of the office.

The Gargoyle guarded the office once again, as Hermione stepped off the moving staircase. She looked over her shoulder to watch Malfoy marching away, towards the stairs. She felt a shiver run down her spine; she was going to work together with him, live beside him. They would spend most of their time nagging each other. And she knew his temper. She was suddenly very happy that she'd fought off so many evil things her past six years.

She sighed and began to go towards Gryffindor's common room. A _Slytherin._ A damn _SLYTHERIN!_ And the worst of them all! How on earth was she going to survive this year?! She was actually certainly she wouldn't. Of course she could always complain to her two best friends and let them take care of her problem. Though, murder wasn't really something Hermione was supporting. At least not one of those people who didn't threaten the entire Wizarding- and Muggle world. But Merlin, a pain in the arse, a self observed, manipulating, angry, evil prat! And she would be the one feeling his after wrath whenever someone did something he found irritating.

When she suddenly realised she'd made it to the Gryffindor tower, and Gryffindor's common room she mumbled the word "Baubles" to the Fat Lady and the door opened. It opened to reveal what looked like a 'get drunk party'. She would've told them to put away the Fire Whisky and everything else they were drinking. But it was Friday evening and she was just exhausted.

"Hey Hermione!" She stiffened, why… god why!? She turned and met a pair of _very_ dark brown eyes. It wasn't that she didn't like the girl. "Hi Parvati," she just couldn't stand her truth be told. It hadn't always been like that. Hermione had been very fond of her roommates. Not having _that_ close of a relationship, but still a good enough relationship to be included in slumber parties and gossiping. But recently as Ron had shown romantically interest in Parvati, the girl had shown her bloody truth self. And it wasn't pretty.

"Where are you going? Not to bed already?" Not that Ron had picked any of the _hints_ up… yet. Because to be honest; the words that had just come out of the Indian girl's mouth had a whole other meaning. Hermione had actually heard, "Merlin Granger, are you really that dull of a girl to just ignore everything that has involved the word _fun_, and go off to bed to read one of your absolute boring books!?" But lying to a girl like that wasn't hard. Ignoring her though, that was a whole other story.

"No Parvati, I actually intended to join you, but some unpleasant news was told and I'm gonna go upstairs to let them fall into the right pieces." She gave the girl a cold smile, "enjoy your night." With quick steps, and a book covering her face, she made it to the stairs, without anyone else deciding to ruin her escape, which let up to the Gryffindor girls' dormitories. As she reached her bed, she fell down upon it and sighed. It was something she'd been doing a lot ever since she returned to Hogwarts again. And she was afraid it would last until she graduated.

* * *

_Bloody hell! Bloody, freaking hell!_ Draco sat down in the Slytherin common room. It was about fife ó clock in the night, and he hadn't been able to sleep. At first he'd decided to sneak out, obviously breaking the rules. But his sanity had taken over, as he had just gotten the position as Head Boy, he wasn't going to ruin it that easily. He had then decided to go to the common room, avoiding waking any of his roommates.

He'd been sitting there, in front of the fire for about three hours. And the only thing that had crossed his mind was the fact that he'd be _moving in_ with Granger in the evening. He felt sick. Sick and disgusted. He hadn't told any of his friends about it. He'd just walked through the common room, completely ignoring everyone that was sitting in it. Normally he would stop up and complain, but he didn't want them to know that he was going to live with a Mudblood. At least if he pretended he didn't know, then _maybe_ he wouldn't have to dig a hole and hide in it.

_Bloody hell_. He knew he was going to regret accepting this position some day during the next months. But he wasn't going to let anyone see that. Especially not the annoying, little know-it-all. He was going to break her down first. He wasn't going to give up. He wouldn't let the Mudblood win. Over his dead body.

Draco straightened his posture as an evil thought crossed his brilliant mind. What if he could break her? what if he could make her life so miserable that she would wish she'd stayed with her Muggle parents? She would give up being Head Girl. Hell she would maybe even drop out of school. Draco sighed. She probably wouldn't. School meant everything to that poisoned witch. But with some luck he could defiantly make her quit Head Girl, and make her hide behind Potter again. She'd gotten way too confident through the past four years. That had to change.

He looked at the clock again. Six thirty, a nice, cold shower would be right just about now. Draco slowly got up and went to fetch his things before walking to the boys' bathroom. As the cold water hit his body, a shiver ran down his spine and he sighed. All the stress washed away with the water. It cleared his head. And within twenty minutes he was ready for the hammer to fall.

* * *

Hermione really wanted to scream. She had barely slept through the night. Her morning shower had done nothing to help her calm down. And Harry and Ron had been nagging her about who the Head Boy was, the entire morning. They were now sitting at Gryffindor's table, eating breakfast and of course discussing who the Head Boy could be.

Hermione stole a quick glance at the Slytherin table. Draco was sitting exceptionally quiet. Usually he was rambling with Blaise Zabini about how they hated Harry, Ron and her, or perhaps showing off to Pansy. But not today. He was staring into nothingness, sometimes glancing briefly at her in the corner of his eye. She knew that he was preparing himself for the announcement, just like her. Their friends would know.

A flow of nervousness rushed over Hermione when she saw Dumbledore walk onto his podium. She saw Malfoy stiffen as the Headmaster opened his mouth to speak. "Dear students! Today I have an important announcement to make. The two Head Prefects has been chosen!" His eyes went shortly to Hermione and Draco before returning to everyone. "You will respect them and their choices, and they will respect you and your problems."

* * *

He narrowed his eyes at the obviously troublemakers. "As you know they have the power to give you detention, send you to your dorm and take points from your houses. So I dearly hope you won't make too much trouble." Dumbledore's voice changed from deeply serious to a bit lighter serious. "And of course out Head Prefects will answer your questions and solve your problems."

It was now; Hermione took a deep breath and held it. In a minute she would be standing up, together with Malfoy, and they would be walking together up to the podium. "Give a warm hand to Head Boy and Head Girl; Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss. Hermione Granger from Slytherin and Gryffindor!" Hermione stood up and began walking; ten steps and Malfoy had caught up with her. Together, side by side, in silence, they walked through the whispers and stares. Hermione hadn't looked back to see her friends' reaction, because she knew how they would look. Shocked, disappointed, angry and they would already be thinking of ways to make her quit Head Girl.

Dumbledore gave Draco a quick pat on the shoulder and Hermione's hand a little squeeze. After that he made a motion with his eyes for them to step up on the podium. Hermione saw how Malfoy's eyes slightly widened at the thought of standing _that_ close to her. _Git,_ she thought. With huge hesitation he stepped up and she followed slowly. She looked at him, who was speaking first? As it didn't seem like the git was going to speak up, she shoved the speaker towards her.

"Hi… uhm, I guess I'll be… _We'll be…_ looking forward to be assistance to our Professors in these hard times." She saw how Malfoy silently snorted and stumped her foot over his. "Damn it Granger!" He mumbled, but kept quiet. "We'll be glad to help any of those in need for that. But as the Headmaster said before, we will indeed take action for those who disrespect us. Who disrespect the school." She put the speaker back, and applause was heard through the Great Hall.

When she noticed that Malfoy didn't motion to speak, she nudged her elbow in his side. A bit shocked out of the nothingness he glared at her and she glared back. "As Gran-" another nudge. "As _Miss. Granger_ said," Hermione grinned, "we won't be tolerating any troublemakers. And we certainly would prefer not to have to constantly make sure no student uses magic against another!" Hermione dropped her face. "And lastly we don't tolerate any kind of rudeness or action against the Head Boy and Head Girl. You shall treat us as you treat the Professor's. Greetings will be Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger, and then we'll be glad to do what we can to help. Thank you."

* * *

Draco grinned fiercely when the Great Hall was rising off their seats in applause. And it widened even more at the sight of Granger's silent, surprised expression. "Seen a ghost Granger? Or just amazed by the fact that I am such a _great_ Head Boy." Her expression went from beyond impressed to very annoyed. "You may be fooling the entire school, perhaps even the teachers, but you can't fool me Malfoy." She glared at him and turned to walk down to her seat.

_Damn!_ That girl was SO irritating! Draco adjusted his tie and went after her. When he reached his friends he pulled a face and sat down with an irritated posture. "I'll have to throw these clean robes right back to the laundry!" He shoved away his plate and looked up at his friends. They were all looking at him unable to speak their minds. They looked rather disappointed and Draco felt himself becoming angry.

"Well," Theo spoke, "that explains why you didn't mingle last night." For once Draco was glad Theo spoke his mind. "We all understand you Draco. It must be hard getting something you want, but will have to share it with someone you don't like." He gave, what Draco thought looked like, a sympathetic nod, and Draco blinked once or twice to regain his senses.

"Don't like? I absolutely _hate_ the witch!" Draco regretted immediately he'd spoken. He had never called her witch in front of his friends. It was always; Granger, Mudblood, know-it-all, disgrace of the Wizarding world, but never _Witch_. That would be giving her credit. He worked his mind to find a way out of it. "I mean I'm really disappointed she doesn't have the warts, hat and broom." He turned to Pansy and brought on his signature smile. "Look at Pansy; she's a real witch, with pure blood, nice features and a future ahead of her. But that poisonous, know-it-all… she's all wrong! She's Muggle born, ugly and she'll end up in a place where the books will cover her up…"

A smile appeared on everyone's faces and Draco sighed relieved inside himself. "Thought we'd lost ya, mate." Blaise patted his back and grinned. Pansy pulled her hand and laid it upon Draco's. "You can always back out if she becomes clingy." Draco snorted and looked quickly towards the Gryffindor table. "No, I'm gonna make sure she leaves."

In the corner of his eye, Draco saw Theo raise an eyebrow at him. "What?" He asked innocently. "Whatever you're planning Draco, I strongly recommend you shouldn't do it." The wise words went in one of ear and vanished through the other. Theo sighed, "Draco as much as I dislike the Golden Trio, I don't think you should try to destroy one of them. And especially not Granger."

Didn't he ever shut up? Why did he have to be negative about his brilliant thinking? Theo was hard to figure out. He always had this neutral expression, almost like Snape… creepy. But he was his friend after all and that should mean that Theo should be supporting him, not going against him.

"Especially Granger!" Draco exclaimed. "She's the perfect target. Always in the background, only smart on books and knowledge… a girl. Easy to manipulate." His idea had another kick. "That's it!" He smirked, and it grew when a small widen crossed Theo's blank eyes. "Don't." Theo said. "Try and stop me."

* * *

Hermione blocking out the heavy discussion her friends were having about her and Malfoy. They had reacted as she suspected. Asking in high voices, disappointed and angry why she hadn't told them. Begging and pleading her to give up Head Girl. And now they were making plans for her to get rid of Draco Malfoy. Not an easy job if she could have a word in it. She knew Draco needed this job to regain status, and he was defiantly not going to let Harry Potter interfere in it. And he was with certainty not letting her, a Muggle born witch, take him down or make his life miserable.

He had something planned. The way he'd suddenly looked evilly, smirking at her in Dumbledore's office, the way he'd held a long, _impressive_ speech for the school… he was defiantly planning something. And a voice in the back of her head kept telling her it would involve her getting hurt. But would he really go that far… was he really _that_ desperate? Would he risk his new position just to break her down? Did he really hate her that much?

She loathed him. She couldn't stand him. His attitude made her want to vomit. She didn't find him attractive in any way. And sometimes she'd wish she could hex him… bad! But was that hate? If it was then maybe **did** hate her enough to make her exit g the biggest in centuries. Because doing this, meant he knew how much she loved school. He knew that it would take all his time and work to pull it off. What he didn't know was she was going to put all her effort in resisting whatever he was planning. She was going to ignore him completely if that was her last result. And hey, how hard could it be to ignore Draco Malfoy if it came down to life or death?

* * *

**Soooooooo was this better? I'd really love to hear what you think! Please rate, comment & fave!**

**-Em**


End file.
